Love is deadly
by TheLoneAlphaWolf
Summary: PACK LAW:No omegas or Alphas are allowed 2 marry.Humphrey is driven off by Kate and Garth's marriage.Humphrey, heartbroken, leaves with a rage burning in his chest.Later he figures out that he has a special power and an ancient gene.War pushes the Northern pack and western pack 2 fight 2 the death.But the northern pack has a weapon strong enough to face Humphrey.Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:Day before wedding

Well heres my new story hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1:Day before the wedding

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey looked back at Kate who was crying in front of her had to do had to leave it would kill him every day if he turned and was face to face with Winston the packleader.

"Where do you think your going"Winston asked smiling.

"Out of here where else"Humphrey said.

"Well thats not a good idea I think you should stay for the wedding"Winston said.

"No and why should I do that"Humphrey asked.

"Well because kate will love to see you there at least."Winston said back.

"Whatever she never cared to see me she only used me to get her back home"Humphrey yelled.

"She did care or else she would not be crying right now"Winston yelled back.

"SHE NEVER CARED NEVER NOT ONCE SHE JUST PLAYED ME INTO HELPING HER SO SHE CAN BE WITH GARTH"Humphrey yelled getting seriously pissed.

The bushes shuffled then Humphrey saw Kate running away.

"look what you did?"Winston said.

Humphrey looked after Kate then he turned and began to walk away.

"Your going to the wedding Humphrey"Winston said.

"Fine but after im out of here nothing is going to stop me from leaving"Humphrey said back.

Humphrey walked back to his looked at everything then let 1 tear slide down his walked inside and went to sleep.

Kate's POV

Kate watched as Humphrey walked into his den."Humphrey"Kate put her paw out to reach for him but pulled back quickly and left crying as she ran back home.

1st chapter next coming out in like an hour so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2:Wedding day

well chapter 2 under such short time i have millions of ways going through my head.

Chapter 2:Wedding day

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked sun shined brightly in his blinked a couple times adjusting his eyes to the brightness.

"HUMPHREY GET UP"Said a voice stopped looked outside an saw Garth.

"ugh, what?"Humphrey asked.

"You going to the wedding or not"Winston asked.

"Yeah, I guess but I going to leave after"Humphrey said.

"Then come on its starting in an hour"Winston said.

Winston walked out and took off into the slowly got up and walked outside.

"Ok then"Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey slowly walked to the pond he had in front of his stood looking at it for a minute then jumped went under then swam up.

"GOD DAMN THATS COLD"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey started swimming around to get used to the ice cold jumped out and shook his slowly walked into the around in the trees he watched the squirells jump on the branches and birds fly around looked down and kept walkin when he saw to birds hugging each finally walked out of the forest and walked into a clearing.

"I'm guessing this is where the wedding takes place"Humphrey said to looked around and saw wolves alking around talking and saw kids running around playing.

"Stupid pack law and stupid marriage"Humphrey whispered.

Humphrey walked to the farthest seats from where Kate and Garth were getting sat down and stared at the stared at the ground for 5 minutes.

"HUMPHREY COME HERE"Someone yelled.

Humphrey looked up at the voice and saw Tony.

Humphrey got up and walked to Tony.

"What do you want?"Humphrey asked.

"Come on this way and i'll explain"tony said silently.

Tony turned and walked into a looked around then Humphrey walked in Tony motioned for him to sit down.

"ok so whats up?"Humphrey asked.

"Everyone is talking about a war,the northern pack is going to try and take our land"Tony started.

"And we need you ,you have a ancient gene that will give us the upper hand in the war"Tony said.

"Wait a war ancient powers im just an omega"Humphrey said back.

"Have you ever got so mad you punched trees"Tony asked.

"Well yeah bu-"Humphrey was cut off.

"You snapped it in half because you are not and omega you are a zeta"tony said.

"Zeta what's that"Humphrey asked confused.

"You'll figure it out, I heard you were leaving"Tony said.

"yes i am right after this wedding"humphrey said back.

Tony looked outside"Well it's starting lets go"tony said.

Tony got up and walked out and Humphrey walked to the edge of the hill Tony stopped next to him.

"Humphrey one last thing your my nephew"Tony said.

Humphrey froze "your my dads brother?"Humphrey asked.

"Yes I was you are really a western wolf born there and raised here"Tony said.

Humphrey stayed frozed and said"Your lying".

"Am I?"Tony pulled back Humphrey fur to reveal a Z cut into his skin.

Humphrye jumped pulled his fur back and showed Humphrey the same Z cut into his skin in the same place as Humphrey's.

Humphrey thought for a second then looked down at saw Garth leaning in to kiss Kate.

A growl began to escape Humphrey's grabbed Humphrey by the back of his neck and began to pull him looked straight at Garth with a murderous threw him against the wall of the mountain.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF"Tony yelled in his face.

"Get out of my face"Humphrey yelled back pushing Tony out of the way and walking off into the forest.

"Where are you going?"Tony called after him.

"Getting out of here thats where"Humphrey said.

"No there are Northern dogs are out there they will kill you"Tony called after.

"Good then I won't have to live knowing Garth is now married to Kate"Humphrey said back.

Humphrey kept walking never looking I COULD'VE KILLED HIM Humphrey thought madly.I'll teach garth oh i will Humphrey thought getting madder.

"Hey you lost southern mut"Called a voice.

Humphrey looked up and saw twenty Northern wolves staring at Humphrey.

"Oh fuck"Humphrey said.


	3. Chapter 3:Animal inside revealed

Next chapter! YAY!

Chapter 3:Animal inside awakens

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey started to back up "Hey guys no need for violence"Humphrey said.

Humphrey backed up into a tree.

"Well then no violence who are you?"The leader asked.

"I'm Humphrey"Humphrey said.

"HUMPHREY, then you must know Kate the packleaders daughter"The leader asked.

"Yes why do you ask"Humphrey asked.

Humphrey walked forward.

"We are going to capture her to get the southern pack out of this valley"The leader said

"I need all the information you can give about her"He said again.

"No I wont tell you shit"Humphrey said.

"Wow then we're just going to have to kill you"the leader said.

"You can go ahead and try I won't let you near Kate"Humphrey said growling.

"Fine lets do this"The leader said.

Humphrey ran sraight at him and jumped over him grabbing him on the way over and threw him over his kicked another in the the wolves jumped at Humphrey but Humphrey stabbed two and threw them at the backflipped onto the side of a tree dodging two wolves then smacked their heads flipped off and finished off the last few.

Humphrey stood there breathing heavily in the middle of a massacre of the Northern group.

"That was impressive"Said a shadowy wolf.

"What do you mean"Humphrey asked.

He slowly walked out and stood in front of began to circle Humphrey"You learned some of your skills but not all of them"He said.

"What the hell are you talking about"Humphrey asked.

"You know what now come with me"he said

Humphrey did as he was followed the weird wolf and soon came to a wolf walked inside.

"hey wait why are we going into this cave"Humphrey asked.

"Your not i'll be out in a sec"The wolf said.

"Ok then "Humphrey whispered.

Humphrey sat down and thought of how Kate was doing.

Kate's POV

"GET OUT GARTH"Kate yelled.

Kate was pushing Garth out of her den.

"Ok ok then"Garth said.

"Leave and don't come back you so embarassed me"Kate said.

Garth ran down the hill and out of sight.

"Dad wheres Humphrey?"Kate asked.

"Tony told me he left for a while to collect his thoughts"Winston said.

"WHAT when is he coming back"Kate asked.

"umm, never"Winston said.

"i'm going after him right now see ya'll later"Kate said.

"No you won't he'll be back soon"Winston said getting up/

"How soon?"Kate asked.

Winston shifted his eyes back and forth"Uhh never"Winston said.

"Exactly"kate said running out of the den.

Kate ran down the hill and ran to Tony's ran into Tony's den.

"Tony wheres Humphrey"Kate asked.

"he ran off during the wedding"Tony said.

"Which way did he go"Kate asked.

"North but you better not-"Tony turned around and saw that Kate was no longer there anymore.

"Well then nevermind"Tony said.

Kate ran North and soon found a group of dead Northern wolves.

"What happened here "kate said looking at the massacre.

"Kate come on lets go back home"Winston said walking up to Kate from behind.

"Tomorrow we can look for Humphrey"Winston said grabbing Kate's shoulder.

"but but fine"kate said.

They both headed home.


	4. Chapter 4:Feeling new

I haven't really did this book a lot I sat down one day to write the next chapter and was like"What am I going to write next".lol well so I read some more books got some ideas and here is the next chapter...Hope You enjoy!

Chapter 4:Feeling new

Kate's POV

"Oh, hi Garth" Kate said struggling to smile.

"Where are you going?"Garth asked nicely.

"Oh im just going to ,uh look for, um"Kate said while thinking about what she could say.

"Ok then listen I never really wanted to marry you"Garth paused.

"And I wanted to divorce because I love Lily"Garth continued.

Kate got up"Really you are in love with an omega to?"Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah you are to?"Garth asked surprised as well.

"Yes, I love Humphrey"Kate said.

Garth jumped back"Humphrey!?"Garth yelled.

"Shhhh, I was out here looking for him"Kate whispered.

"Oh ok then, well i'm getting out of here"Garth said then passed Kate and ran through the looed after him then ran through the forest trying to catch Humphrey's ran and stopped at the wedding looked around and caught Humphrey's scent.

"YES!"She said excitedly.

She ran to the other side of the clearing and into the ran after his scent searching for stopped at a gruesome stared at the dead bodies of wolves and backed up.

"Oh my god!"She gasped.

She looked at about 15 wolves scattered around, some bleeding out of scratches and some torn to felt like she was going to puke but she swallowed it.

"Ugh, what happened here"Kate asked to herself.

Humphrey's POV

"Are you done yet?"Humphrey asked getting tired of waiting.

"Yes"The wolf said.

He walked out and threw something at jumped back and looked at the was a bottle of somesort with a glowing blue liquid looked up at the wolf.

"Drink it"The wolf said.

"Drink this?"Humphrey said pointing at the bottle.

"Yes ,drink it"The wolf said again.

Humphrey picked the bottle up in his paw.

"How?"Humphrey asked.

"You take the top off and drink it."The wolf said getting agitated.

"Ok"Humphrey said.

He pulled the top off and wondered what this will do to began to drink gulping it down till it was tastes like blueberries and pulled back

"Ugh, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey began to gag and his vision blurred.

"Don't worry its ok"The wolf said.

Humphrey began to feel dizzy and his vision blackened. He fell backwards and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to subside but instead shapes began to flash in his head and letters popped in front of his eyes. He began to see pictures and other wolves lives.

"Ugh, whats going on?"Humphrey groaned.

He froze as he seen his father's life flash in his it stopped and Humphrey opened his slowly got up. He sat down and started looking around. His vision was enhanced along with all his senses. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue.

"How do you feel?"The wolf asked.

"I feel...Good"Humphrey said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: I got the power

Chapter 4: I got the power!

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey could feel a sensation of power surging throuh his body and he liked wolf stared at him as he slowly walked around.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing just making sure of something" The wolf said.

The wolf finished his examination and sat in front of Humphrey.

"What do you remember?" The wolf asked.

Humphrey searched his brain looking for something he would froze when he saw four familiar knew their names already and as he watched the memory he saw he was in a war fighting the northern he saw himself fighting lone with his black erupted from him as he charged his father stabbing him in the stomach. Humphrey eyes widened.

"Wait then how is-" Humphrey stopped himself as he saw a white wolf plunge him and his friends into darkness.

"Oh my god!" Humphrey said.

"Yes, this is not where you are truly from"The wolf said.

Humphrey looked at him."I know you"Humphrey said astonished.

"Yes you do I was with you when we were sent here." The wolf said.

"? is that you?"

"Yes it is me" The wolf said.

"Then where is everyone else?"Humphrey asked.

"We were scattered around where we where before we met"The wolf said.

"Oh my god then its going to repeat?"HUmphrey asked.

"Not really, you already changed the future with a act of anger" The wolf said.

"oh I did?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes I beleive it has something to do with you and Kate" The wolf said.

Humphrey looked at opened his mouth but was stopped by a noise behind quickly dove into the wolves den and hid.

"Don't tell her im here please?"Humphrey asked.

"umm, ok"The wolf said confused.

Kate's POV

Kate was running through the forest when she heard something run off. She quickly turned in the direction of the noise and ran as fast as she could she ran through a bush and into a tree.

"OWWWWWWWWWW" Kate screamed and fell back.

Her head was cut and bleeding and she couldn't stop the tears from coming out her eyes. She broke down and started crying.

"Are you ok?"A black wolf asked worried about Kate.

Kate looked at him"Have you seen a grew wolf with blue eyes come by here"Kate asked.

"No I haven't, come inside and let me clean that cut"The wolf said helped Kate to her feet and walked her inside his den.

Kate sat down as the wolf looked around for some medical looked around the ded and saw a grewish wolf laying down with his eyes was about to ask who that was, but the wolf came back with the supplies.

He took out a strange bottle and wet a clothe with it.

"This will sting a bit"The wolf said.

He put it to Kate's cuts and gently rubbed her wound. Kate whimpered and noticed that the grew wolf tensed up and closed his eyes harder.

"Who is that wolf?" Kate asked still whimpering.

"Oh, thats my son Derek" The wolf said.

"Is he awake I want to ask him if he seen a grew wolf with blue eyes around?" Kate asked.

Derek tensed again and Kate wolf put his medical supplies away and examined her wound.

"Well you didnt break the skull and no signs of a cuncussion, so you are good"The wolf said.

Derek breathed and began to stared at him and then looked outside the den. She saw darkness and wolf lit a fire and kate jumped back in surprise.

"What?"The wolf asked.

"Nothing, umm is it possible I can stay here for the night and leave in the morning"Kate asked.

"Yeah sure" The wolf said.

"Thanks" Kate thanked the wolf and layed down close to the wall. She looked at Derek one last time and closed her eyes.

I put the question mark for the persons name haha.I bet you dont know who it is.


	6. Chapter 6:uh oh time to go!

Chapter 6:uh-oh Time to go!

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey kept his eyes closed but couldnt resist the tensing when he heard Kate whimper in couldnt beleive Kate didn't recognize him but at the same time felt relieved.

"Humphrey she's asleep"The wolf whispered.

Humphrey opened his eyes and quietly got looked at Kate and walked wolf followed and they sat outside.

"Soo why are you avoiding Kate?"The wolf asked.

"It's used me to get back and married Garth." Humphrey answered.

"But you know she loves you."The wolf said back.

"That was another dimension, like you said the future is changed" Humphrey said looking at the stars.

The wolf looked up and then at Humphrey.

"There is a chance she does"The wolf urged.

"Well it's to late, i'm leaving here and thats what I tend to do"Humphrey said obvously not changing his mind.

The wolf groaned"HUMPHREY THERE IS A CHANCE SHE LIKES YOU!"The wolf yelled.

He put his paw to his mouth and looked back at Kate who was awake and staring at looked back at Kate.

"oh shit"He whispered fear in his took off sprinting through the forest with Kate right behind followed Humphrey at every turn and twist.

"Damn it"Humphrey said as he tripped.

He quickly got back up and ran up a tree and pushed himself into concealed area of the ran next to the tree and looked looked down at her trying to even his breathing and praying she didn't see him.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE COME BACK!" Kate yelled tears streaming down her face.

She turned around and looked some more before falling to the ground crying her heart out. Humphrey tensed as he watched, he began to feel sorry that he hurt her.

He thought of climbing down the tree and telling her how he felt about her or just sneaking out so he can get away from her, but he couldn't make a desicion. Even though He didn't have much time before he either gets caught by Kate or he has to sneak away. Humphrey looked down at Kate once more, she was crying and crying nonstop.

"she really misses me"Humphrey thought.

"but then why did she use me to get with Garth" Humphrey whispered to himself.

Ugh, hard desicion"Humphrey thought and closed his eyes to think.

ok I am having a hard desicion too. Should Humphrey sneak out or tell Kate his feelings. I can't make up my desicion on how this will go. So please help me out either sneak out or tell kate his feelings. You decide!


	7. Chapter 7:Sneak out

Alright i read the reviews we had 4 sneak outs and 3 tell Kate his feelings. Well then I hope sneak out works for all of you the chapter!

Chapter 7:Sneak out

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes, he finally made a looked down at Kate for a couple seconds before quietly climbing down the silently began to walk away from listened to her cries and couldn't stand it for any turned back and reached his paw for her shoulder but pulled back and snuck away quietly but he was out of hearing range he took off into the forest running faster then he ever has.

"im sorry Kate but i'm not ready yet"Humphrey whispered.

He put a good distance between him and Kate before settling looked around for a den of some scanned the mountain and laid his eyes on a cave.

"BINGO!"Humphrey said then stopped.

"bingo what the fuck"Humphrey said wondering why he said that.

He laughed and ran up a rocky ledge wide enough for 3 caribou side by side to walk looked into the cave, it looked deserted for a long time.

"well what a nice home, we have a cobweb over there and there and there and what the fuck, oh ok we also have a pet spider the size of my head."Humphrey said staring at the spider.

He walked in and punted the spider out of the cave and down the mountain where it splatted on impact of the looked around the cave cleaning up the spider webs and came across a stream of crystal clear water coming in the cave.

"Wonderful!"Humphrey exclaimed he drank up some water before continueing through the saw that there were 5 rooms in the walked out and sat down at the drop off of the mountain.

"I wonder if anyone lives around here?"Humphrey asked himself.

Then a brown wolf with pink eyes came out the fores on his recognized her completely but she looked like she was at the verge of passing was skinny and dehydrated Humphrey got up and began to walk towards her when she collapsed on the ran down and picked her up and brought her inside his sat her down and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh my god wake up"Humphrey said panicking.

Humphrey stood up quickly "Food and water"Humphrey said then ran out in search of a caribou.

He ran through the forest not caring if he made he ran into a group of stopped and got out of sight poked his head out from behind a tree and saw 2 caribou eating the grass.

"hmmm why cant we eat grass" Humphrey thought.

He prepared himself then sprung at the caribou ripping one's throat out and landing on the others caribou beagn to kick and jump held on and bit the caribous neck killing caribou collapsed and Humphrey got up.

"Still got the moves"Humphrey said smiling.

He picked up the caribou and rushed back to the the forest didn't seem to be making any noise, as if it was ran into the den to see that the girl was set the caribou down and walked slowly through his cave looking for walked into the left room and called but silence answered him.

"Ok then."Humphrey said.

He walked into the room with the water stream and called out.

"Hellooo"Humphrey called.

He turned to get out and was pounced hit the ground on his back and was face to face with pink eyes and a vicuos looking wolf.

Humphrey stared wide eyed as he felt a claw poking his gulped and closed his eyes.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I went to fast but you tell me if I did. I mean really. Lol XD anyways hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8:I'm Dead

Chapter 8:I'm dead

Humphrey's POV

"Hello."Humphrey said trying to be polite.

The wolf that had her claws at his throat didn't seem to hear him.

"Who are you and where am I?"The wolf asked.

"Umm, my name is Humphrey and you are in my den."Humphrey said politely.

She stared at him obviuosly not beleiving anything he said.

"You are with the Northern pack, you came to kill me didn't you?"She yelled digging her claws into his neck.

"No, i'm eastern, I ran away from my pack."Humphrey said.

"Id don't beleive you."She said.

"OH MY GOD I SEEN YOU PASS OUT AND CARRIED YOU INSIDE I HUNTED FOR 30 MINUTES AND BROUGHT BACK CARIBOU FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY BY TRYING TO KILL ME!"Humphrey yelled.

The wolf stared wide eyed at quickly got off him and sat back.

"i'm sorry i've been getting chased by the Northern pack for months." The wolf said.

Humphrey got up and sat down.

"Why are you getting chased by the Northern pack?"Humphrey asked.

"Well, my pack was massacred and I happened to escape after killing their leader. Now they keep on following me trying to kill me"She said.

"Well they wont get you now, just stay here with me and they wont get near you I promise"Humphrey said.

She smiled and looked at Humphrey.

"Thanks, by the way my name is Vanessa whats yours?"Vanessa asked.

"My name is Humphrey."Humphrey said smiling.

Wow I like her a lot Humphrey was beginning to get to fade from Humphrey's memory as him and Vanessa talked about eachothers lives and their favorite things.

Soon they sat down and ate some of the caribou Humphrey killed.


	9. Chapter 9: A new love

I feel tired.

Chapter 9: A new love

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes to see Vanessa's head laying on his looked down at her but didn't try to get smiled and layed his head back and breathed. Vanessa picked her head up and looked a Humphrey.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Humphrey asked apologetically.

"No not at all" Vanessa said huging Humphrey.

Humphrey hugged her back.

"Well i got to go and get some more caribou, why don't you stay here and if you get into trouble, howl."Humphrey said.

"ok, see you later." Vanessa said kissing Humphrey.

Humphrey felt like fireworks were exploding in his chest. Millions of them at one time and he fell deeply in love with Vanessa. Every love towards Kate disapeared and went to enjoyed this kiss for 10 seconds before Vanessa pulled away.

"wow"Humphrey breathed.

"Theres more where that came from so you better hurry back home" Vanessa giggled.

Humphrey turned around and stumbled outside and tried to look for some stalked through the grass and came across 3 caribous grazing.

"wow like they would be hunting the grass."Humphrey whispered to himself.

He sprung at them breaking ones neck then landing on the others th caribou noticed that Humphrey was on his back, Humphrey bit down on its neck killing the caribou collapsed onto the jumped off and began to whistle as he picked the caribou up and set them on his whistled all the way home listening to the morning birds and watched butterflies flying around.

Vanessa's POV

"Who are you?" Vanessa asked a golden brown wolf with brown eyes.

Vanessa blocked her from the den.

"I'm looking for a gray wolf with blue eyes. His name is Humphrey. Have you seen him?" The wolf asked.

Vanessa eyes widened and she thought of the Norter pack hunting Humphrey.

"No and get out of here" Vanessa shouted.

"but-"Thw wolf started.

"Humphrey is not here you northern dog, get out or i'll end you miserable life." Vanessa shouted again.

The wolf turned and ran away. Vanessa walked back inside and sat down.

"Who was that?" She wondered.

Kate's POV

Kate stopped when she was out of sight of the den.

"Did she call me Northern dog?"Kate asked herself.

Her eyes widened when I mentioned Humphrey's name. She knows something! Kate thought.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

She camped out in the bushes where she can see the den at all times.

"Humphrey gots to be somewhere around here. I hope this time he'll let me talk to him."Kate whispered to herself.

She watched the den till she saw a graw wolf carrying two huge caribou on his back walk into the den.

"Is that him?"She asked herself.

She studied the wolves movements and the way he acted.

"No, it's not him." Kate said sadly.

The wolf acted seriuos and was to strong to be Humphrey. Kate looked up at the sky and saw it was going to rain, so she quickly started searching for a cave to spend the night. When she actaully found one it was dark out and pouring. Kate settled in a dark den and started crying.

She missed Humphrey and his smile, his laugh, his eyes, and everything else about him. She felt like she was slowly getting crushed by sadness.

Somehow she magaged to go to sleep only to have nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night to start crying again.


	10. Chapter 10:Second chance

Ok then next chapter to my story I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Second chance !

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey felt someone watching him besides Vanessa.

"Humphrey, you got 2 and carried them all back home?" Vanessa asked astonished at Humphrey's strengh.

"Yeah it didn't weigh much"Humphrey said back while scanning the bushes for the sign of anyone moving.

"Why are so seriuos looking?" Vanessa asked.

Humphrey looked at her."I was just looking at the bushes". Humphrey said in defense.

Vanessa got up and slowly walked to put her paws on Humphrey and pushed him into a sitting position

"There, now relax." She said.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his looked at her then at the bushes and saw that the bushes moved.

"Now I know we are being watched"Humphrey said getting pissed.

"What by who?" Vanessa asked also getting pissed that whatever it was ruined the moment.

Humphrey got up and ran out the den pursuing the stalker or whatever it jumped over a fallen log and ran through bushes and dodged saw a golden wolf running couldn't recognize who it was without seeing the face.

"HEY STOP!"Humphrey yelled.

That got the wolf to run faster.

"Yeah i thought that would happen."Humphrey whispered to himself.

Humphrey picked up speed and started to catch up. Then he put on a huge burst of speed and ran past the wolf.

"HEY ST-"Humphrey was caught of by hitting at fell back and saw the wolf stop and look at him.

"Humphrey are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Oww, Kate is that you?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah b-"Kate was caught off by Humphrey scream of pain.

All the pain from hitting the tree came at him like he was hit by a truck.

"Humphrey eyes opened wide and he screamed even louder.

Then he felt something move in his body and felt a sensation fill his pain subsided and he felt new stood up and looked at Kate.

"Get out of here I told you im not ready" Humphrey said.

"But Humphrey I got to tell you something."Kate begged.

Humphrey looked away then back at her"What?" Humphrey asked clearily not going to buy anything she says.

"Humphrey I love you." Kate said smiling hopefully.

Humphrey stared at her"Yep, heard that one before"Humphrey said.

He turned around and started walking home.

"Humphrey i'll prove it. Just give me a chance." Kate begged.

Humphrey stopped and looked back at her wthout turning his body to face her.

"Well then prove me wrong." Humphrey said back.

He turned around and continued walking away.

He saw his den and saw something engraved on the side that he hadn't noticed walked to him and looked at what he was staring at.

"Why are you following me?"Humphrey asked.

"Well im going to prove that I love you" Kate said smiling.

"Oh" Humphrey said.

He walked to the engravement and it started to was intrigued he put him paw on the engravement and a blue light swirled from the mmarking and into Humphrey closed his blue light disapeared and he opened his now glowing blue eyes.

"Humphrey your eyes are glowing" Kate said.

"They are?Cool."Humphrey said.

Humphrey looked at Kate" How did you find me?"

"Well I followed your scent and then I was going to leave and you chased me down." Kate said summing up everything that happened today.

Humphrey looked down"Oh yeah."Humphrey whispered.

"Well what is Vanessa going to say?" Humphrey asked himself.


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Fight

Chapter 11:Cat fight

Humphrey's POV

"Hey, Vanessa im home!" Humphrey called into his den.

He heard Vanessa get up and walk out of one of the rooms.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you- who is this?" Vanessa said staring at Kate.

"Umm, this is Kate my acquaintance." Humphrey said worried Vanessa might freak out.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. She looked at Kate then back at Humphrey.

"I think I know what is going on" She said slowly advancing on Humphrey.

"What?" Humphrey asked getting scared.

"You are CHEATING ON ME!" Vanessa yelled.

Humphrey eyes widened.

"No, no no no! That is not whats going on." Humphrey said innocently.

Kate quickly looked at Humphrey.

"Your dating her!" Kate screamed.

A thousands thoughts ran through Humphrey's head.

"No! I mean yes. But it wasnt seriuos." Humphrey said to Kate.

"Oh, it wasn't true that you said you loved me and you would kep the Northern pack away." Vanessa asked getting pissed.

Humphrey looked between them and put his paw to his face.

"Why, are girls so complicated?" Humphrey silently asked himself.

Kate and Vanessa stared at eachother murderously and Humphrey stepped between them.

"Ok, calm it down now we dont need any fighting." Humphrey said trying to reason with them.

Kate and Vanessa lunged at eachother and Humphrey dodged out of the way.

Humphrey looked back at the two girls fighting eachother.

"And I thought girls were the least violent." Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey got up and ran out of the cave away from the two girls. He ran till he couldn't see them fighting or hear them.

"I'm better off away from both of them" Humphrey said to himself.

He walked North heading away from his used-to-be den. He kept walking and walking for what felt like hours. He heard a twif snap. He looked up and made contact with a huge fist. Humphrey fell backwards and was dazed.

"Is this him?" A voice asked.

"Yes, it is. haha, you thought you could escape us?" Another voice asked Humphrey.

Humphrey couldn't say anything or see.

"Well we got plans for you." A voice laughed then Humphrey felt a fist hit him again. This time knocking him straight out.


	12. Chapter 12: A horrible Nightmare

Chapter 12: A horrible Nightmare

Humphrey's POV

"What the hell is going on?" Humphrey asked he saw wolves running in all directions.

"The Northern pack is overruning us, we need to get out of here" Dante said getting up.

A explosion sounded outside and a raging fire got up and him and Dante ran out of his looked around at the blazing trees falling and wolves getting killed by the Northern pack. Some tried to stop and fight the Northern pack but were cut down easily.

"Humphrey, LETS GO!"Dante yelled pulling Humphrey's arm.

Humphrey followed Dante away from the chaos but the were cut off by 3 grew wolves wearing some type of metal plate on their and Dante stopped and dropped to atack position.

"Looks like we got ourselves some fighters"One of the wolves laughed.

The other two laughed and they began to circle Humphrey and black armor glowed in the firelight.

"Well, would you look at that, we found him." The leader of the group snickered.

"Yes, how conveneint, well the leader will be happy" one of the other wolves said smiling evily.

Another explosion went off behind one of the Northern wolves sending him flying off ablaze.

Humphrey and Dante took advantage of the distracted Northern wolves. Humphrey stabbed one in the stomach with his clawsand picked him off the ground them Humphrey slammed him to the ground. While Dante stabbed the other in his skull.

Humphrey and Dante exchanged looks before contiueing their escape.

"HUMPHREY!" screamed a female voice from behind.

Humphrey looked back and saw Vanessa getting pulled away by two buff growled and started off at them but Dante grabbed his fur and pulled him struggled against Dante to get to Vanessa.

"Humphrey, it's to late we can't help her." Dante said.

"I don't care I have to try." Humphrey yelled.

An explosion sounded and Humphrey was jerked out of the nightmare.

Humphrey looked around him and saw that he was in a stone blocked the entry and got up and looked out of the room.

"Where the hell am I?" Humphrey asked himself.

He was in a long hall with holes like the one he was imprisoned in across the walls.

He heard a crash and looked to the left of the hall and saw a black wolf walking down the stopped infront of Humphrey cage.

"Is this the one?" He asked a gray wolf Humphrey did not notice.

"Yes, his name is Humphrey." The gray wolf answered.

The black wolf leaned closer to the bars.

"Yes, me and you are going to become best friends soon enough." The black wolf chuckled.

Humphrey glared at the wolf.

"What you no speak?" The wolf asked.

Humphrey continued to glare at the wolf.

"Fair enough, Chain him and bring him with me." The black wolf commanded.

The gray wolf unlocked the bar door and 3 other wolves walked in holding chains.

"Wait!" The gray wolf stopped the wolves.

Humphrey prepared too lunge at them. The gray wolf pulled something off the wall and shot Humphrey.

"AH" Humphrey yelped in pain and his vision began to blur.

" That's not fair" Humphrey said slurrly.

"Life is not fair" The gray wolf snickered.

Humphrey passed out. Then opened his eyes once more.

He was chained to a bed with wolves surrounding him with weird tools.

"We have extract the DNA from his blood"One said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Humphrey yelled.

"He's awake, quickly-"

Humphrey couldn't hear the rest of what he a steel like thing hit him in his head. Humphrey closed his eyes once again.

Alright something is wrong with my program and is not saving everything I write. That is why some sentences don't make sense. I am sorry but try to hang with me. It'll fix itself sooner or later.


	13. Chapter 13: Where am I?

Chapter 13: Where am I?

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up to find himself laying in a small clearing on tons of white felt a pain in his head and side and couldn't help but yelp when he touched it.

"Where the hell am I?" Humphrey asked himself as he slowly got to his feet.

"You are somewhere." answered a voice from behind Humphrey.

Humphrey jumped and pain shot up his yelped and turned to face a gray wolf with warm blue eyes.

Humphrey recognized him because he looke exactly like him.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Humphrey asked wondering why he looked like him.

"I am Humphrey." The wolf answered.

"No, your not, I am." Humphrey shot back.

"Hmm. Well then ask me a question." The wolf said.

Humphrey thought for a couple seconds and thought of a good question.

"Who do I love?" Humphrey asked the wolf.

"Easy, I love Kate." The wolf answered.

Humphrey stared at the wolf." No, I love Kate."Humphrey said getting agitated.

"Well i'm you so I know everything you know." The wolf answered.

Humphrey started to get angry.

"Don't worry, this is all just a very... bad... dream..." The wolf laughed and the ground cracked and Humphrey fell.

Humphrey jolted awake and hit his head on a rocky ceiling.

"OWW!" Humphrey yelped.

He rubbed his head and stood crawled out of the cave and found himself back in Jasper Park.

"What!? Why am I here?" Humphrey asked himself.

He felt something touch his shoulder. He spun around and saw Kate and Lily.

"Oh, i'm sorry, did I scare you?" Lily asked.

"No, i'm just. Uh, what am I doing here?" Humphrey asked both of them.

Kate and Lily looked at each other in cunfusion and looked at Humphrey worriedly.

"What? I asked a question why am I here?" Humphrey asked again.

"Humphrey you live here and you always been here." Lily said worriedly.

Humphrey stared at her then looked at Kate.

"Do you remember anything?" Humphrey asked.

"I remember yesterday when you told me you were leaving Jasper." Kate said.

"Yesterday?! What the hell is going on here?" Humphrey asked himslef but kate thought he asked her.

"Today is my wedding that I don't want to have." Kate said.

Humphrey remembered that Garth guy and started to get angry.

"Do you love him Kate?" Humphrey asked while staring at the ground.

"No, and why?" Kate asked back.

"Cause I love you." Humphrey said looking up at Kate.

Kate grew wide eyed and Lily gasped.

"It's against pack law." Lily said.

"Then I will have to become a Alpha then now won't I" Humphrey said.

Humphrey remembered what Tony said about him not really being a Omega.

"Nevermind, Lily go get Tony and Winston, I need to talk to them.

Lily ran off after saying stayed where she was.

"Kate go with her." Humphrey said.

"But I want to tell you something." Kate said.

Humphrey looked at her but already knew what she was going to say.

" I love you too" Kate said then kissed Humphrey and took off after Lily.

Humphrey smiled and sat down.

"Wow, thats better than what Vanessa did." Humphrey said dreamily.

He shot up.

"Vanessa!" He said worridley.

Hmmm. I'm losing ideas and this seemed good but I am losing ways of how the story should keep going. A little help please.


	14. Chapter 14: Trickery or Truth

Chapter 14: Trickery or Truth

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey couldn't help but think something was wrong and they weren't going to tell him. He paced back and forth wondering how he got here and what happened to bring him back here.

"I know I wasn't coming back here ever but who brought me here." Humphrey asked himself.

Footsteps outside his den broke his thoughts. Tony, Eve, and Winston walked in with Lily, Kate, and Garth behind them.

"Woah! I only said Winston and Tony." Humphrey said.

"Well we want to hear what you got to say too" Kate said smiling.

Something burned in Humphrey's chest.

"Ok, how am I going to say this." Humphrey asked himself then looked at the ground.

"Humphrey you dont have to say anything i'll talk to Eve and Winston but you should tell your friends." Tony said eyeing Kate.

Humphrey nodded and Tony led Eve and Winston outside. Humphrey turned to Garth, Lily, and Kate.

"Well then, I am not an Omega I am a Zeta" Humphrey said pulling his fur back showing them the Z cut into his skin.

"What the hell!" Garth gasped.

Humphrey felt something else on his skin. He looked next to the Z and saw five numbers.

"I knew it!" Humphrey yelled.

He remembered getting captured by the Northern wolves.

"YOU LIED ABOUT TODAY BEING YOUR WEDDING DAY!" Humphrey shouted at Kate.

Kate froze and bowed her head.

"I only wanted to be with you Humphrey." Kate cried.

Humphrey felt terribly bad about what he put her through. The time he left in the middle of her wedding, sneaking away from her, and running away when she fought with Vanessa.

"So what happened with Vanessa." Humphrey asked.

"I'm right here." Vanessa said walking into the den.

Kate looked up at her and then at Humphrey.

"She was part of the plan so I can get you back with me." Kate said.

Humphrey felt rage boiling inside of him.

"Humphrey please don't get mad." Kate said hugging Humphrey.

Humphrey calmed down the second he felt Kate touch him.

"So you really do love me." Humphrey asked.

"Yes, since I first met you." Kate said hugging Humphrey tighter.

Humphrey hugged her back.

"Am I interupting anything?" Eve asked Humphrey.

Humphrey jumped back and stared in terror at Eve.

Eve wlked to Humphrey and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry I think you are the right person for Kate." Eve said smiling.

"Ok thanks-"

"But if you fuck her anytime soon i'll kill you very painfully." Eve said smiling.

"Yes - Ma'am." Humphrey gulped.

"Good." Eve said walking away from Humphrey .

Winston and Tony were inside while Eve was threatning Humphrey.

"Are you going to help us with the war Humphrey." Winston asked.

"Yes, I think I will." Humphrey said.

"Good it'll be you, Garth, and Kyle as team Delta." Tony said.

"Kyle?" Humphrey asked.

"He is your brother Humphrey." Winston said.

"What really?!" Humphrey asked surprised.


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

"Hey Humphrey do you remember me?" Kyle asked.

Humphrey stared at a grey wolf with blue eyes and the same size muscles.

"No not really." Humphrey said.

"Alright little bro, have you got lucky with anyone yet?" Kyle asked.

"Well this is Kate my girlfriend." Humphrey said nodding at Kate who started leaning against Humphrey's shoulder.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Kyle said smiling.

Kyle looked out the den.

"Well sorry for the short reunion but I got a meeting to attend." Kyle said running out of the den.

"Ok then bye i guess." Humphrey said after Kyle left.

"Come on its night time you can sleep in my den" Kate said.

"Wont Even get mad?" Humphrey asked staring at Kate.

Kate started walking towards her looked at Kate watching her hips.

"Staring at my ass will get Eve mad though." Kate called back laughing.

Humphrey blushed and ran up to Kate and walked beside her up the hill to her den.

"I love you Kate" Humphrey said.

"I love you too Humphrey." Kate said back kissing Humphrey before walking inside her den.

Together they laid down and went to sleep.

Kyle's POV

"I don't care, we need to act or else the Northern pack will over run us." Kyle yelled.

"We can't Kyle unless you want to kill all of our men." Winston yelled back.

"We can send assassins to kill the leader though" Tony said.

"Then we should send our best assassins." Kyle said.

Hutch ran into the den.

"Winston there are Northern pack wolves camped near our pack. They are scouts I think. What are our orders?" Hutch asked.

"Kill them don't let one get back to the Northern pack." Winston said looking at Hutch.

Hutch nodded and ran out.

"What about humphrey?" Tony asked.

"He is going to kill the leader. You told me his powers and I think he can." Winston said.

"Then when will he do it?" Kyle asked.

"When they wage war and try to overrun us." Winston said.

**AN: Alright heres the next chapter tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16: Something's not Right

Ahapter 16: Something's Not Right

Humphrey's POV

"Good morning Kate." Humphrey whispered softly in Kate's ear.

"I've been awake for the past 30 minutes." Kate whispered back.

"Fuck..."Humphrey whispered to himself.

Kate giggled and Humphrey stood up and pushed him back onto the floor and layed on top of him.

"Don't move I don't want to get up yet." Kate whispered.

Humphrey felt Kate heart beat against his chest. He listened to it and closed his eyes. He enjoyed being home with his love Kate.

Humphrey heard someone outside calling for gently took Kate off and ran out the den. Running towards the sound of ran down the hill and through the forest and stopped next to a brown wolf laying on the ground bleeding.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, WE NEED A HEALER!"Humphrey yelled.

He put his paws on the wolf's wound to stop the and a couple other woolves ran next to Humphrey. Eve leaned down next to Humphrey and Humphrey let her examine the wound. The wolves paw grabbed Humphrey's shoulder and the wolf looked up at him.

"Tell Winston- The Nor-thern p-pack is on it-sss way he-re." The wolf breathed and fell back.

"Is he dead?" Humphrey asked Eve.

"No, he is passed out due to blood loss." Eve answered.

"Good, I have important information to tell Winston." Humphrey said before taking off to Winston's den.

He ran up the hill and into the was waiting for Humphrey.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"One of our scouts came back with some information but is wounded terribly." Humphrey answered.

"Humphrey." Winston said behind him.

"Winston I have important information."Humphrey said turning to face Winston.

"What is it?" Winston asked looking at the wolves carrying the wounded one into the healers den.

"The Northern pack is on its way here." Humphrey said.

"yes, i've thought the Northern pack would want to do something like that. They were always the most violent pack. Humphrey I got a mission for you." Winston said now looking at Humphrey.

"What is it sir?" Humphrey asked.

"I need you and Kyle to get into the Northern Pack's territory and kill the leader nice and you can handle that?" Winston said.

Kate heard this and ran next to Humphrey"No, please I only just got him back." Kate said.

"I'll do it Winston. To keep the pack safe." Humphrey said.

Kate pulled Humphrey to look at her.

"Humphrey what if you dont come back?" Kate asked scared that he wont be coming back.

"I will I promise." Humphrey said he kissed Kate and ran out the den.

**AN:Type, Type, Type all morning. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mission of assassination

Chapter 15: mission of assassination

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up before the crack of dawn ready for the ission. He silently left the den without waking Kate up. He walked down the hill and entered another den.

Garth, Kyle, Vanessa, and a black wolf was waiting for him.

"Finally, you ready guys?"Kyle asked.

Humphrey nodded and everyone else got up and followed Kyle out the den and into the forest. Kyle led and garth was next to the black wolf. Humphrey and Vanessa walked next to each other.

"So who is the black wolf." Humphrey whispered to Vanessa.

"He is called Shadow because he doesn't talk, be seen when sneaking, and never heard. No one knows his real name." Vanessa whispered back.

Humphrey nodded."Oh ok." Humphrey whispered.

They continued in silence and Humphrey could hear crickets and the faint sound of their footsteps. He looked up at the half-moon shining in the sky but not as brightly as the sun. Soon Kyle told us to get down. The layed down behind some bushes and they saw the Northern pack camp out. Kyle turned to Shadow.

"Shadow go find out which den the Pack Leader is in." Kyle whispered.

Shadow nodded and disapeared into the darkness. Humphrey stood wide eyed at where he just was.

"Woah" Humphrey whispered astonished.

Humphrey, Kyle, Vanessa, and Garth stayed put until Shadow came back.

Humphrey felt something poke his back. He spun around and threw a punch. To late to realize it was Shadow. Shadow grabbed his arm and put his paw up in moved it in a NO motion.

"Sorry." Humphrey apoligized.

Shadow pointed to a cave dug into the side of the mountain they all looked at it.

"How many guards?" Kyle asked.

Shadow motioned the number 4.

"Easy enough." Kyle said.

He picked something off the ground.

"Humphrey come here." Kyle whispered.

Humphrey walked to Kyle and Kyle put leaves all over Humphrey and sticks with leaves attached to him till he seemed a little like a tree.

"I look stupid." Humphrey whispered.

"A little, anyways stand out where the guards can see you and when one comes kill him. we'll take the rest.

Humphrey walked to the cave and stood outside ten paces and waved the leaves softly. He caught a guards eyes after a couple second.

"What a suspicuos tree... I must investigate..." The guard said walking to Humphrey.

Humphrey stiffled his laugh and when he got into range Humphrey pulled him into a nearby bush and stabbed him in his neck. Killing him, Humphrey silently walked out and saw the other guards were gone.

"Good job, Humphrey" Kyle whispered.

Him and the rest came out from other hidden places and they silently entered the den. They saw the pack leader standing not facing them.

"I see you finally decided to show yourself to me." The pack leader said.

Kyle stopped got into a hiding place. Everyone else did the same. Humphrey hid behind a rock and Shadow seemed to be hidden in a very secure place.

Suddenly Humphrey heard a wolf hit the ground with a huge thud.

They jumped out to see the pack leader slammed Shadow into the ground. He held him by the neck. The pack leader looked at Garth then Kyle and Vanessa then at Humphrey.

"Let him go!" Kyle yelled running at the pack leader only to get punched in the stomach. Kyle hit the wall and landed on the floor. Vanessa ran to Kyle.

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Vanessa yelled lunging at the pack leader.

She was kicked back and landed on the floor.

Shadow broke free and kicked the pack leader in the chin. Kyle was back up and he ran with Shadow. They both lunged at the pack leader. Humphrey ran to Vanessa.

"Are you alright?" Humphrey asked worried.

Vanessa didnt answer.

Humphrey checked her heartbeat. There was none. Her rib cage was broken and one of the bones mustve stabbed her heart.

Humphrey felt rage course though his body. His eyes glowed a brilliant Blue and he charged into the packleader's side sending him out into the camp.  
Humphrey through him away and the pack leader rolled.

He got up and faced the now raging Humphrey.

He laughed." Well then I think we have a eager person to meet you." The pack leader sneered.

Suddenly Humphrey was knocked aside and against a tree. Humphrey got up to be face to face with himself.

"What the-!" Humphrey was cut off as he was uppercutted away.

Humphrey fell onto the ground 5 meters away. He was even angrier and a growl exploded from his mouth. He got back up and charged the wolf. They clashed into eachother . Humphrey felt his fist meet the others fist.

Suddenly the wolf dodged left and kicked Humphrey away. The wolf ran away into the forest. Humphrey noticed that the camp was emptied while he fought with the wolf. Humphrey kneeled and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Humphrey you ok?" Kyle asked running out.

Shadow was carrying Vanessa.

"Yeah I am." Humphrey answered looking at were he last seen himself...


	18. Chapter 18: Waiting

Chapter 18: Waiting

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey, what happened last night? Who was that wolf you fought?" Kyle asked.

Humphrey and Kyle sat in the healers den waiting for Eve to fix Vanessa up. Kyle informed that there was a heartbeat but a very faint one. They sat across from eachother.

"No one I know." Humphrey answered looking away from Kyle.

Kyle leaned forward studying Humphrey's face.

"You lying. Tell me who it was." Kyle commanded.

"No." Humphrey simply answered.

"God damn it Humphrey. We need to know who it was." Kyle yelled.

Humphrey looked at him.

"Alright listen here Kyle. You dont act like my brother and you better not raise your voice at me. If I don't want to say anything, then shut the fuck up and stop asking. Simple as that. So watch how you talk to me..." Humphrey shot off glaring angrily at Kyle.

Humphrey turned away from Kyle and focused on waiting to hear about Vanessa. Humphrey heard Kyle get up and walk out the den leaving him alone. Humphrey got up and walked out as well. He looked up at the night sky looking at all the stars. He sat down infront of the den and watched the sky.

"Hey, Humphrey." Kate said walking up behind him.

He looked back at her and she sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. They both looked at the stars.

"I'm glad you came home fine Humphrey." Kate said hugging Humphrey tightly.

Humphrey looked at her.

"I only wished we all came back fine." Humphrey said back looking back at the healers den.

Kate looked back at the healers den with him.

"Don't worry Humphrey she'll be fine." Kate said.

Humphrey looked at Kate. She looked up at Humphrey. Humphrey kissed Kate.

"I know but it worries me." Humphrey said afterwards.

Kate leaned against Humphrey and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's strong she'll make it." Kate said smiling.

Humphrey smiled back.

"I hope so." Humphrey said.

Humphrey and Kate got up and together they walked towards his den. When they got there they walked in and layed down side by side. They fell asleep soon afterwards.

Vanessa's POV

Vanessa was in a terrible nightmare. That moment when the fought the poack leader kept playing over and over. She kept feeling the cracking of her ribs when he kicked her. She kept feeling the pain course through her body. She heard Humphrey yell her name over and over. Her vision turned black but she can hear the spin shivering growl Humphrey let out.

Then she heard crying and someone whispering softly.

"I tried... It shouldn't have been you... It should've been me..." The familiar voice cried.

"I'm so sorry... It was my fault... I'm so sorry Vanessa..." The voice cried again.

She thought it was Humphrey but the voice was gruffer and more mature.

She felt someone pick her up and carry her.

"Humphrey are you alright?" The voice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, im fine." Humphrey's voice answered.

"Come on lets go, Humphrey." The voice said.

She could hear Humphrey get up and them start running.

**AN: Sorry if it's kinda boring. I'm running out of ideas. But i'll try to find some out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Rage

Chapter 19: Rage!

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling above him. He blinked twice to get the sleep out then sat up. He looked at Kate who was still sleeping.

"I'll be back." Humphrey whispered softly in Kates ear.

He could tell she heard, becuase she nodded slowly. Humphrey got up and walked outside, the wind was blowing soflty rustling the tree. The branches slighty wavered back and forth. He continued to the forest walking over the fallen leaves. They made a slight crunch as he walked on them. He walked into the forest and wondered if Vanessa was alright.

"That night was terrible..." He whispered thinking about how he fought himself.

even though it was a couple minutes it was horrifying. He kept walking on his way to the Healer's den. He past up Garth who was walking by whispering to himself. Garth looked up when Humphrey was a couple paces away.

"Hey, you heard about Vanessa yet?" Garth asked.

They both stopped.

"No, i'm heading there at the moment to check on her." Humphrey answered looking at Garth's worried expression

"Ok, you let me know how she is you hear?Thats and order." Garth jokingly ordered.

"Yeah sure i'll let you know." Humphrey said laughing a little.

"Good, meet me later tonight, we have another mission." Garth said seriuos this time.

"Yeah, i'll be there." Humphrey said.

Garth nodded and turned then started walking away. Humphrey continued on his way to the Healer's den. He stopped at the entrance and peered inside. He saw Vanessa laying on one of the cots. Humphrey walked in.

"Hey humphrey. Here to see Vanessa again I see." The Healer said looking up at Humphrey.

"Yeah, is she alright?" Humphrey asked.

The Healer glanced at Vanessa then looked at Humphrey.

"She'll be alright just wait for one more week and she'll be up and running." The Healer said as Humphrey walked to Vanessa's cot.

He looked down at her.

"Alright, please let me know when she's awake." Humphrey said looking at the healer.

"Sure thing Humphrey." The healer said.

Humphrey turned and walked out. He look around at the trees and started to head to garth's den to tell him Vanessa's condition. Halfway there he was greeted by Kyle.

Kyle stepped in front of humphrey. Humphrey stopped and looked up into his angered face.

"Well what's your problem?" Humphrey asked.

"Are you going to tell me who that wolf was I know you know." Kyle said.

Humphrey stared at him in silence. The only noise was sound of the wind rustling in the trees.

Humphrey finally looked away and around for a way to walk away. They where in a clearing. He saw the grass waving around and then realized he couldn't walk away.

"No i ain't telling you Kyle just deal with it." Humphrey said looking Kyle down.

"Then i'm going to tear it from you!" Kyle said lunging at Humphrey.

Humphrey jumped to the side dodging Kyle. Humphrey scrambled to his feet and turned to face Kyle. Humphrey turned to late, Kyle punch Humphrey in the stomach. Pain shot throught Humphrey's body. Humphrey spit out blood, Kyle pulled back and Humphrey fell to his knees. HE felt a pain shoot from the side of his head and then Humphrey felt the ground on hard on his side. Kyle had kicked him on the side of his head. Humphrey struggled to get up. He looked up at Kyle who was walking slowly towards Humphrey.

"Shit.." Humphrey muttered getting to his feet.

"Whats the matter humphrey? Where's that badass act gone?" Kyle hollered walking towards him.

Humphrey started to move but before he could take a step. Kyle had lunged forward and flipped humprhey onto his back. Kyle went to punch Humphrey but humphrey rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

Humphrey's rage boiled then exploded.

He felt his fear disapear and turn to anger. Humphrey ran at Kyle, kyle swung a kick but humphrey ducked and dodged it then punched Kyle's gut . humphrey pulled back and Kicked him on the side of his head sending Kyle flying backwards. Kyle got up and smiled.

"Finally, you fight back." he said smirking.

Humphrey lost it and ran at Kyle punching him in the face sending him flying back 4 feet. Humphrey didn't give Kyle time to recover he flew at him again and picked him up then threw him 6 feet away and into a tree.

Kyle hit the tree and fell to his knees. Humphrey was about to finish him when he felt some grab his shoulder.

"Humphrey stop!" garth yelled.

Humphrey heard and his anger left him. Humphrey fell to the ground passed out from the pain all over his body.

Kyle's POV

Kyle layed against the tree as he watched Humphrey fall to the ground.

What the hell was that?! What was with his eyes, and his fur was darkening?! What is he hiding from me? Kyle thought looking watching Garth pick Humphrey up and head towards him.

Kyle spit blood out of his mouth and got to his feet.

"You alright?" Garth asked.

"Yeah im fine." Kyle answered.


	20. Chapter 20: Rescue mission

Chapter 20: Rescue Mission.

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey sat in Garth's den farthest away from Kyle as garth explained the mission. Humphrey listened to garth

"Alright, my father has instructed me to complete this mission. Shadow has been caught and taken hostage in a Northern pack's camp just Northeast from here. Our job is to rescue him and get out before anyone knows we were there. After that we need to capture the leader of that camp and take his hostage for questioning. DO NOT under any circumstances kill him. Understand the mission?" Garth briefed us on the mission.

"Yes." Humphrey said.

Kyle nodded not taking his eyes of Humphrey.

"Then lets get moving." Garth said.

They got up and headed out into the night. They walked side by side Northeast for a couple hours. Time slowly went as they silently walked on. No one said a word. Humphrey began to think about how many Northern Wolves would be guarding the place. "Five. Ten. Twenty-five." He whispered silently.

There could be any amount of them there. Humphrey heard a commotion up ahead. Garth froze and motioned them all to lay down and crawl. Humphrey crawling behind a bush and peered through it searching for the noise makers. Garth crawled next to him and looked through as were about 3 wolves guarding the side entrance. There where also two wolves dueling which was the commotion they had heard ealier.

"Humphrey, take the guard on the left, me and Kyle will take the other two." Garth whispered into Humphrey ear then turned to tell Kyle the plan.

Humphrey silently got passed the bush and snuck behind the guard. He saw Kayle and Garth at the others. Humphrey grabbed the wolves neck and snapped it quickly and silently. Humphrey put the corpse gently on the ground. Garth and Kyle did the same.

"Kyle and I will go get Shadow. Humphrey take the captain. Keep him alive." Garth ordered.

Kyle and Garth started sneaking to where Shadow was was kept. Shadow was tied to a boulder that was dug into the ground about four wolves guarded him. Humphrey started seaching for the captain's tent.

"Way to easy it's the biggest one." Humphrey whispered to himself.

He found a old cathedral most likely from ancient times. He started making his way to it. He stopped at the front door and looked around. No one was looking at him so Humphrey opened the door and walked inside closing the door behind him.

It was eerie inside the cathedral shadows lingered in every corner and the place was in ruins. The only thing untouched was the windows. Humphrey noticed a alone wolf standing infront of him about ten paces away. He wasn't looking at Humphrey. He was black and humphrey couldn't see him eyes.

"You shouldn't have come here.." The wolf said in a weird voice.

It sounded confused, worried, and insane.

Humphrey remained silent. There was a fog on the floor surrounding them.

"Did you know the doors are locked now?" It asked turning to face Humphrey.

His eyes were a dark grey and they were crazy looking. Humphrey eyes widened when he said that.

"Your stuck in here.." The wolf continued.

A smile broke from the wolf and he charged at Humphrey. Humphrey ducked and the wolf missed inches away from his head. Humphrey uppercutted and kicked the wolf back.

"Your not like the rest..You fight back..." The wolf laughed insanely running at Humphrey.

The wolf started throwing punches everywhere. Humphrey couldn't find an opening to attack back. He could only keep dodging.

"This guy is insane!" Humphrey said in his head.

The wolf quickly kicked Humphrey in the stomach then flipped in the air kicking Humphrey in the face. Humphrey fell backwards and hit the stone ground.

"Damn it." Humphrey muttered getting up.

"He moved with such speed." Humphrey thought.

The wolf ran at Humphrye again and this time Humphrey jumped to the left when the wolf threw his punch. Humphrey got to his feet but the wolf was already on him and this time he hit Humphrey with his claws cutting Humphrey's chest.

Humphrey breath rushed out and he fell back eyes wide blood gushing from his wound. Humphrey's back hit the door. He tried to open it.

"Another thing the doors only open one way..They open inward.." The wolf laughed then started to advance on Humphrey.

Humphrey's vision began to darken as he watched the wolf approach him. Humphrey could only watch as he walked slowly to him. Blood was still pouring out of Humphrey and it started to surround him in a puddle. Humphrey's vision failed and turned black.

**AN: Newest chapter I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21: Move it

Chapter 21: Move it.

Humphrey's POV( Near Death )

Humphrey's vision came back to him. He was pressed against the door. Blood surrounding him. He looked up at the wolf that was about to make the finishing blow.

The wolf swung. Humphrey put his paw up.

!SLICE!

Humphrey saw a metal claw slice through the door and into the wolf's stomach.

The wolf's eyes widened and he coughed up blood. The door was kicked in and sent the wolf backwards. He landed with a thud. Garth walked in with a metal set of claws attached to his paw.

"Love this little gadget." He said laughing.

Kyle walked in behind him and crouched next to Humphrey.

"Hey bro, lets get you fixed up." Kyle said picking Humphrey up and setting him on his back.

Humphrey nodded in agreement and closed his eyes.

Garth's POV( Healthy )

Garth watched Kyle carry Humphrey out of the citadel and turned his attention back to the wolf now getting up from the ground.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't get up if I were you." Garth said stepping towards the wolf.

"Well one thing is for sure-...- I'm- Not you... You arrogant bastard.." coughed the wolf getting to his feet.

Garth's rage boiled.

"You need to be taught a little respect, when speaking to an Alpha." Garth said pointing at him.

The wolf laughed but fell to his knees. Two wolves walked into the citadel behind Garth. Garth put his arm down and turned to them.

"Get the hostage for interrogation." Garth ordered and walked out the citadel.

Garth retracted the metal claws back into the gauntlet. He found it while going through a bunch of his father's things. Pretty neat.. Garth looked around the now silent camp. Dead wolves littered the ground. Blood strewn around. He hated killing but the Northern pack and pushing this into a war and he would do anything to protect his pack...And Lilly...

Kyle's POV( Wounded )

Kyle was running though the dark forest with Humphrey on his back. He had some cuts on his body but ignored the pain as he wanted to get Humphrey to the healer. He could feel Humphrey faint heartbeats against his back. Or was it his own?

"Hang in there Humphrey." He whispered. He ran into pack territory but didn't slow down.

"Out of the way! Move it!" Kyle yelled as he ran for the healer's den.

Wolves moved out of his way and gave him room.

"Is that Humphrey?" Some questioned one another.

Kyle was in the Healer's den.

"Hey! Help him now! Quickly!" Kyle ordered the healer.

Kyle set Humphrey down on one of the cots next to Vanessa. The healer rushed to his aid.

Vanessa's POV ( Wounded/ Healing )

Vanessa turned to look at Humphrey. She was worried for him. Like he was going to die. She couldn't understand what anyone was saying they were shouting and talking at the same time. Then suddenly Kate was in the den looking over Humphrey crying. Kyle sat in the corner with his head bowed, and the healer stood crying.

"No...He can't die..." Vanessa whispered.

She blinked. A tear fell from her eye and ran down her face and dropped to the ground. She reached her paw and set it on Humphrey's wound. With one last breath she uttered a resurrection chant. Humphrey's wound healed, stitched itself together. Kate, Kyle, and the healer watched silently.

Vanessa smiled when she saw him breath and she closed her eyes for eternal rest.

AN: sry if it was kinda confusing or to fast. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless! :D


End file.
